Bad boy down
by Demihanora216
Summary: Jimin fanfic! "How about this one", she says stepping out of the change room dressed in a smoky red dress. As soon as he looks up, he covers his mouth with one hand to hide his smile. "Are you laughing?", she asks while glaring. "I knew I looked silly", she whines and turns to change. Suddenly he pulls her onto his lap, the world was frozen for that moment alone. "You loo
1. Part 1

"Alright calm down mom, I'm coming. Jeez", I say in annoyance as I speed walk past the shoe stores. She hates it when I'm late. Too bad for her, that's my specialty.

"which store again? Volts? Okay, I'll see you there", I say and hang up stuffing my phone into my bag aggressively.

God, how was I going to make it? Volts is all the way at the end of the plaza! Ugh, I hate my boss for making me work an extra shift Just because Mina had a cold. That girl didn't even have a fever.

While looking through my purse for my powder, I suddenly bumped into someone, knocking them on the floor.

"what the hell! Watch where you're going!", I hear someone yell and i look up to see a stunning hotty laying across from me on the floor.

"I'm so sorry I-"

"ugh, I don't care about your apology! Look what you did to my clothes!", he yells again while pointing at his chest.

And sure enough, there was coffee spilled all over it.

"but I didn't have any coffee", I explained.

only once I looked to my right I noticed a cup sitting there.

"that's not mine", I said defensively while getting myself up.

After the man to his right helped him up, I watched as he frustratingly started to wipe off the mess with his sleeve

"i have a meeting in 5 minutes!", he says and looks up to throw me a glare.

I awkwardly smile, "I'm sure they won't mind it if you're late", I comment assuringly but get another glare in return.

"late? Me? I'm the host of that meeting! I can't be late!", he yells again.

"please control your temper Mr.Park", I hear the man to his right address.

_Jeeze just listen to this guy for a change, you may be hot but your tempera even hotter boy, _I think to myself.

"yah! how am I supposed to calm down when this bitch just ruined my clothes?", he yells back.

I was stunned when he called me a bitch, wait, not just stunned, I was furious! Who does this guy think he is?!

"yah! Who are you calling a bitch?", I yell back, and he immediately turns back to face me.

"yah? Are you speaking informally with me?", he asks while stepping forward a step

I step forward as well in attempts to challenge him.

"you're the one who called me a bitch", I retort back defensively.

He glares at me up and down.

"do you know how much this costs?", he asks pointing to his coat.

I scoff, "don't change the sub-"

"This is a limited edition, 2 million dollar hand stitched Dior, all the way from England!", he yells in my face.

I looked back at the fine silken jacket, it did look incredibly expensive and so did he now that I got a better look.

"how are you going to pay for it?", he asks stepping back with a smile of victory on his face.

I scoffed again, "yah! Who's paying for what now? It was an accident and the coffee wasn't even mine", I shot back in annoyance. Jesus this guy was annoying.

"excuse me? Don't play with me bitch, I can Sue you within a heartbeat", he spits back.

I sigh heavily knowing this guy wasn't going to quit and suddenly realized that 5 minutes passed a long long time ago.

I pull out my phone quickly and realize that I was ten minutes late extra. All because of this jackass!

"ugh now I'm late", I mumble under my breath and quickly pack my things that fell out hurriedly.

"where are you going? You need to take responsibility!", he says angrily while waving his hands at me.

"I'm sorry, I can't now. I'm late for a very important meeting!" I say and rush past him down the street.

"yah! And I'm not? This isn't over!", he yells back.

Ugh, some people are so pushy! I hurriedly cross the street and turn the corner spotting the entrance to Volt.

Once entered I watched as my mothers sour fave became even sourer once she spotted me.

I waved back awkwardly and approached her.

"yah! I waited three hours for you girl! Can't you even be on time on a day like this?", she has while slapping my hand.

"ow! It was only 10 minutes", I say back while rubbing my hand in a pouty face.

She sure has a way of exaggerating.

"don't talk back", she commands while slapping my and again.

"ow! Mom!" I tell while glaring back.

" Min Jung? Is that you?" I hear Soo Min call out from behind the change room.

"yeah and you better come quickly because moms bullying me!", I answer back.

Mom throws me a glare back.

"I'm ready!", Soo Min announces and enters the room wearing the most stunning white gown ever. She looked as pretty as a bride, I mean she was one, but still.

"you look amazing Soo Min!", I exclaim and rush to embrace her.

She laughs and hugs me back.

"you don't think it makes me look fat do you?", she asks while checking the mirror.

I laugh and pinch her cheek, "even if I did, I would never tell you", I teased and she started chasing me.

"what did you say? You won't tell me?", she asks while trying to catch me.

"girls stop, you'll ruin the dress", mom says with a sniff and we both stop.

"Aww, mom? Are you crying?", Soo Min asks while embracing her.

Mom wipes her tears away and shakes her head.

"of course not, I'm just so happy for you dear", she says and kisses her cheek.

"yeah, Soo Min, who would have thought you'd sweet talk that guy into marriage huh?", I say with a wink.

"Hey, I didn't sweet talk him. We just sort of got to know each other and...", she says while fixing the hem of the dress.

"and?", I asked while raising an eyebrow.

She sighs heavily and spins in her dress, "and then we fell in love and he knelt down holding in his hand the ring of eternal love", she gushed.

I watched as the store clerks gushed with her while standing a distance away.

"ugh, romance again? That stuff is boring", I say breaking the moment.

"yah! Why can't you be more like your sister? She's pretty and smart and is soon getting married to a really rich guy", mom nags while trying to aim another slap.

"because its boring, and disgusting and I shall not be apart of it", I say raising my nose and walking away.

"what are we going to do with you?", mom says in annoyance while slapping her forehead.

"you've just never experienced love before Min Jung, but once you do, it's like a whole new world", Soo Min says while spinning in her dress like a madwoman.

The store clerks sigh heavily whole watching her. Probably dreaming of the day when they too would have a wedding to look forward to.

"no thanks, that stuff is just not for me", I answer back while looking away.

"fine, fine. Come and help me out of this dress then", Soo Min says and walks back into the change room.

I nod and walk in with her.

While Soo Min changed, I waited just outside the door.

"hey, Min Jung?", she calls out

"Yeah?", I answer

"what took you so long anyway?" she asks.

I groaned in annoyance recalling the jerk I bumped into.

"it was just an accident", I answer back.

She sighs heavily but laughs all the same.

"i hope you're not late for the wedding too", she says and I laugh with her.

"no, I promise. I'll be on time"

Today was a mistake, but I'm sure, I won't ever run into that guy again.


	2. Part 2

I look left and right for an open slot, no luck.

God damn me and my lateness. There's almost no parking at this time.

Not only that, but I'm sure my boss is going to be ticked too.

Ugh!

After settling with the farthest parking spot ever, I spent 20 minutes walking to the entrance trying my best not to get run over. Although. I had every desire to just lay on the road and beg for someone to run over me.

I peak through the door and see him talking with some other employees, I spot my desk and mentally calculate how fast I could make it.

"Sorry I'm late", I call out and make a run for my desk before he actually heard me.

Once I was settled, Mi Rai, my desk partner pokes my elbow.

"He's too busy to notice who's late or not. Even I was late", she whispers.

My eyebrows raise and she nods. Wow, Miss perfect Mi Rai was never late. Something must be up.

"What's going on?", I ask curiously while opening my laptop and setting it on the desk.

"I heard the CEO is coming in", she says and quickly pretends like she's doing work.

I look over and watch as the round faced man approaches us. I quickly pick up the phone sitting on my desk and pretend to dial numbers.

Smirking he slaps a hand on my desk.

"Yah! Your not fooling anyone", he yells.

I smile awkwardly and put the phone back.

"Boss, how may I help you?", I ask and flutter my most innocent smile.

He sighs heavily and rubs his temple.

"Yah. I'm warning you. Don't upset the CEO when he comes. I swear it'll be the end of you if you don't behave", he says and walks off.

I stick my tongue out at him as he leaves.

"Yah, I heard he's a total hottie", Mi Rai suddenly gushes and pulls out her make up bag.

I rest my head on my hand.

"And your planning on seducing him?", I ask raising an eyebrow.

She glares, "What wrong with that? He's Handsome and rich and the sole heir to this company. He's a perfect match", she says and applies her blood red lipstick.

I laugh at this, "sounds pretty miserable to me"

"He has everything. What's miserable about that!", she says sternly.

"For one, he's rich? He didn't make that on his own. It was obviously passed down to him, so he's not a real man if he can't provide with his own effort. And second he's handsome? Please girl, I don't need a handsome man if the only meal I get is a late night snack in bed",I say rolling my eyes.

"Ugh, and what do you know about men?", she asks scoffing a laugh.

"I know enough to say that their all after the same thing", I mumble but she doesn't hear it.

"Oh hey, I heard your sister is getting married to secretary Sanchul! I'm so jealous, he's like so hot!", she exclaims.

I stare at her sternly and she backs down.

"Alright alright. You can't be suspicious of him forever you know. He's a good guy and I'm sure he'll make your sister the happiest woman in the world", she says while slipping away her bag.

"Yeah whatever", I say and pull out the incomplete files from the drawer

"He's here! The CEO is here boss!", someone calls out and we all stand up immediately.

I look over to see Mi Rai puckering her lips in the mirror one last time.

I poke her side and she jumps.

"Yah!", she whispers screams

"Put that away", I commanded and glaring she tucked it in her pocket.

We quickly lined up at front and I was at the end. Lucky me.

"Don't talk unless spoken to", Boss whispers to us and they all turn to face me.

I glare in return, "What?"

They all face forward instantly.

"Ah CEO park! Welcome!", the boss cheerfully welcomes

We all bow and seconds later raise our heads.

I hear some girls giggle.

I finally look up to see-


	3. Part 3

"You!"

"You!"

We both shout at the same time while pointing at the other. It was that jerk from yesterday.

Wait, he's our CEO?!

The guy I've been working for all this time?!

I sigh heavily knowing that I was probably going to get fired for this.

"Ah CEO Park? Do you know this woman?", the boss asks worriedly while sending me a devious glare.

I scoff and look away. If he dared say that he knew me, I would deny it at all costs!

"Yes, I do in fact". He says while staring me up and down.

I could tell the boss was upset. He sighed heavily but let out a nervous laugh.

"Ah really? Min Jung is one of our editors. Nothing gets sent out until she's approved of it. I must say, that she is one of our finest", he says nervously.

Okay, so he made me sound pretty good actually. Almost thought he was going to sell me out.

"She's an editor?", He scoffs while taking another look. I stared at absolutely everywhere else but him.

The boss nods quickly.

He takes a walk around the office and stops at my desk. My name tag glowing brightly. Slowly he picks up some papers.

"These are the articles from last weeks news", he says and one of the men he came in with walks over to his side.

He takes the paper from him to have a look himself.

"These are in fact, the same ones", he mumbles.

CEO park turns and watches me intently.

Slowly the edges of his mouth rise and his eyebrows furrow.

"One of your finest? Is that what you said?", he asks while holding the late work in his hands. Waving it around like trash.

The boss steps back with his head down. He was a sure to get fired.

I stare at the ceiling hoping that I would at least get a good parting gift.

"First, she fails to properly address her superiors, then she fails to apologize and take responsibility for a mistake she clearly made. And now late work?", he says all while walking towards me.

He stands inches away from me now. I could feel the tension between us.

"Your actions have not once failed to amaze me. They have gone so far as to now affect the performance of the company", he states firmly while taking a step back to enjoy every moment that was to come.

"You can't even face me now can you?", he scoffs and smacks the papers into my face hardly.

I hear a few gasps around me, Shocked, excited, and humours gasps.

"I never want to see you in this building again", he whispers into my ear before walking out with his men.

I stood there, stunned, Ashamed, and downright embarrassed.

Sure I've been late once or twice with work but such a punishment seems extreme don't you think?

Oh wait, this isn't just about late work. This is about what happened before.

I slowly come to my senses and motion to fix the stands of hair back into place.

"Min Jung, I think it's best if you not stay here a minute longer. We'll have someone deliver your belongings to your address", the boss says without looking me in the eye.

Slowly they all return to their posts. No one said another word.

Sighing heavily I grab my bag from my desk and head out. Today felt like a good day to drink.


	4. Part 4

"Yah old man! Give me another glass!", I called out while dizzily waving my cup around.

I watch as the white haired man came out with his back hunched.

"Yah! Don't you think you've had enough?", he accuses while collecting the empty bottles from my table.

"I'm paying for them aren't I?", I replied while holding my glass higher.

"Aigoo, araso araso! Just don't let me see you here tomorrow. Go and apply for another job okay? I'm sure sometime will be willing to higher you", he says, turning to retrieve another bottle.

I scoff once he left.

I studied 4 years of journalism for this? Just to get fired by a no good, cocky rich bastard!

I sleepily try and open my eyes wider to get a look at the stars.

"Appa", I call out.

Sighing heavily I put my glass down.

"Are you disappointed in me?", I call out again.

No answer.

"I got fired today you know. For late work", I say laughing.

I watch as the clouds start forming and slowly the stars get harder to see.

"Guess your upset then huh?" I ask while sighing heavily.

The rain starts coming down heavily all at once and I open my eyes wider almost immediately.

"Aish", I mumble while looking through my bag for something to cover me with.

I first pull out my money and set it down on the table for the old man to take, and then I dump out the rest of my stuff to find my sweater.

"Wait-didn't I bring it with me from the office?", I start shaking my bag empty but nothing else falls out, other than a few crumbs.

"Aish, I must be going crazy", I mumble and quickly run to the nearest phone booth.

There I pack up my stuff into my bag and pull out my phone.

Going through my contacts, I finally find Ryong's number and press call.

After a whole lot of ringing but no answering i Finally decide to discard the call and try something different.

"This isn't my day", I whisper to myself.

I watch as an oncoming car pulls over just outside the phone booth.

I smile widely and jump out of the booth, it was worth a try at least.

"Hey excuse me?", I called out while knocking on the door.

The man driving pulls down his window and I'm faced with a handsome looking man.

Blushing I laugh nervously.

"Are you perhaps driving in that direction?", I ask pointing ahead.

The man nods and turns back to mumble something to his passenger.

"If it's not too much trouble I'd appreciate it if-"

"Your name Miss?", he asks while turning back to face me.

I smile widely.

"Min Jung", I answer.

He smiles and nods his head.

"Please hop in then"

"Ah thanks so much, I'll definitely repay you for your kindness", I say

He nods.

I quickly open the passenger seat door and enter. Moments later we start driving.

Sighing heavily at the warmth of the car, I turn to my right to face the man sitting there.

He was staring at the window so I didn't get a chance to see his face, but something told me, the owner of the car was him and the guy driving was his chauffeur.

His expensive shoes made it pretty obvious actually. Not only that but the driver turned to get his approval first so it all adds up.

"Sorry about this, I promise to pay you back for the trouble", I say bowing my head.

After no response I turn to watch the dark scenery. Guess He's not very social.

Somewhere around this time, I start drifting off to sleep. Of course, I had about 20 bottles so it's only natural I'd get knocked out the second I got settled somewhere. And if that place is nice and warm, there's no doubt I'd feel sleepy.

It wasn't until the car came to a heavy stop that my eyes opened slightly. I'm a pretty heavy sleeper, but even then, that stop was pretty rough.

I felt someone's hard shoulder right under my head, and I realized that I must have drifted onto him.

Slowly I get up, so as not to give myself a headache of course.

"joesonghabnida", I mumbled while bowing again.

I heard him curse under his breath and when I looked up, I realized why.

Outside was a huge line of traffic, the chain trailing all the way across the Han river. And just over that was my house.

I sighed heavily and turned to the chauffeur.

"Will it be okay for me to part with you here?"

"Yes it's fine, the traffic will take a while so that seems like a good option for you right now", he says in distress while looking at his rear mirror.

"Ah then, Gamsa", I say and head out, Bowing my head as I do.

"Ah Miss Min Jung?", he chauffeur calls out and I turn around just in time.

"Ye?"

"I'm sorry but may I ask a favour of you?", he asks apologetically.

I smile and nod, "of course, you drove me all the way here. I should help you as best as I can"

He smiled and crooked his finger for me to come closer.

Raising an eyebrow suspiciously, I did as told.

"My boss back there is very ill right now and has no family to look after him. He's also very stubborn so he would never ask for help himself", he says worriedly.

I take a look at the passenger, his face still invisible to me.

Sighing heavily I turn back to the chauffeur.

"What can I do?"

"He needs someone to help him settle in his house. Just get him into bed and make sure he takes his medication. It's also a bit rusty in there, so I'd appreciate a little cleaning too", he Lists verbally.

I contemplate whether or not I should agree.

He notices my uncertainty and continues.

"I promise you'll be payed generously for your efforts", he says hopefully.

I take one last look at the passenger and finally nod my head smiling.

"It's not that hard, and I sure could use some cash right now", I honestly say and he nods understandingly.

Once I was seated inside, I made sure to stay awake and not get knocked out again.

I unlock my phone and go through my contacts.

Pulling open me and my moms chat, I send a message.

_Min Jung: __Omma, I'll be a bit late today. Sorry, it's unavoidable._

I slip my phone away, knowing well that my mother wouldn't read it in time. I'd probably be back at home before she even noticed.

"Is everything alright Miss?", the driver asks and I nod smiling.

"Ye"

He nods, "we'll be here shortly", he says and I take a look outside, finally noticing the wonderful castle like house before me.

I stare in awe for what felt like a few seconds when the driver opened my door and motioned me to follow him.

The man to my right got out himself and quickly rushed inside. Guess he hated the cold.

The chauffeur smiled and held out his hand for me to take, to which I happily did.

"Thank you-oh wait-I don't think I got your name?", I said suddenly realizing it.

"My name is Taemin, Miss", he says and I nod approvingly at the fine suited name.

Once inside, Taemin instructed me to prepare some food because the chef was out sick and just tidy around a bit.

I don't know what he was going on about the house being Rusty, because there wasn't a speck to be seen. Despite that, I made an attempt to fluff a few pillows.

I quickly got to work in the kitchen and finally set the food on the table. Vegetable soup with some salmon and wine

"There", I whispered while purring the wine into his cup.

Just as I was about to fetch him, I passed one of those wall mirrors and noticed my bad condition. I didn't look very pleasant actually.

I decided a nice bath would do me good before I approached him. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. The only problem was getting a change of clothes.


	5. Part 5

After what felt like forever, I finally managed to find a white collared shirt and some oversized jeans. Not exactly my style but it was comfortable enough.

After washing up and getting dressed, I proceeded to try and find Mr. No Joke Serious Guy who doesn't ask for help when he needs it. Sounds like a pain, to be honest, but money was my only goal at the moment.

No luck in the bathroom, no luck on the first three floors either. By the time I reached the highest floor, my feet were aching to the extent of me wanting to just drop.

"Aish", I mumbled while rubbing the bruised area and limping away to one of the rooms.

Luckily no one was there so I hopped onto the bed and stretched out my leg.

"Ah that feels so much better", I whispered to myself while sighing heavily.

I looked around and noticed how empty it was. In fact, there wasn't really much but the basic bedroom furniture. A bed, a desk, dresser, carpet, curtains, and lamp. The simplicity wasn't exactly welcoming. There were no photos or plants or even wall decorations. It was all so dull compared to other rooms I saw.

As I stood to leave, I heard a voice coming from the bathroom.

"Is someone there?" I called out.

No answer.

I proceeded to leave the room until I heard a grunt from the bathroom.

I slowly made my way there and knocked on the door.

"Isn't everything alright?", I asked

No answer.

"I'm coming in", I announced.

Of course, I knew it was a bad idea, but if the person really needed my help, I wasn't just going to leave him.

I slowly turn the handle and enter bravely.

There I see. OUR HALF NAKED CEO PARK JIMIN!!!!!!!

like what the hell is going on?!

This jerk again? He was the one in the car?!!!!!

"Yah!", he yells when he sees me and pulls the towel over himself.

"I-It's not what it looks like! I was just-"

"Are you going to keep looking?!", he yells

Wait. Why am I still here?

I quickly slam the door shut and sighed heavily in relief.

"Wah", I whisper to myself, reprocessing what just happened.

"So it's that same jerk?"

I glare back at the door before heading out. Money or no money, I wasn't going to help this guy out!

"What's your name again?", I hear him call out from behind the door.

I stop right in front of the bedroom door and roll my eyes.

"Aish, why is he asking me that? Wasn't firing me enough?"

"Min Jung", I answered back

"Oh yeah", he says as if recalling it from before.

"I'll be leaving then", I announced and once again turned to leave.

"Can you...", he starts again.

I groan loudly and turn around again.

"What now?", I ask in annoyance.

"Can you help me or here?", he asks in almost a whisper like tone.

"And what could I possibly help you with?", I asked getting impatient.

This guy was the last person on earth I'd help.

"I need you to wash my hair. I can't get myself wet or it'll cause my fever to go up", he explains.

I walk back into the room and stand in front of the washroom door.

"And why would I help you after you just fired me?", I asked.

"I'll help you find a new job", he offers.

I scoffed. "Why not just give me back my old job?"

"Your in no position to be demanding that. And besides, I'm sure you don't have any other options lying around", he throws back.

I let out a breath knowing all too well that he was right. I'd be a fool if I rejected his offer, he's got good money too so I doubt it'll be anything less than what my old job paid.

"Fine", I mumbled.

I could almost see his prideful grinning face, and oh how I wished I could punch it!

"How's this going to work?", i asked setting my bag down.

"I'll just get my clothes back on and you can come in to apply the shampoo", he says.

After waiting for about five minutes of grunting and struggling-

"You can come in now", he says and I enter.

He's sitting just under the tub with his head hanging from the edge so his hair is mostly in the tub. He's also now fully clothed.

"Okay so, what shampoo do I use?", I asked while staring blankly at least 30 bottles in the cupboard.

"The treasamè one", he says as if it were so obvious.

After rinsing his hair and applying the shampoo I gently scrub his scalp.

"By the way, did you know it was me when I got into your car?" I asked.m curiously.

"Of course not, I wouldn't have let you in if I knew", he answers coldly

I roll my eyes and scrub a little harder.

"Did you know it was me? Is that why you followed me all the way here?", he asks smirking.

I scoffed, "Yah! If I knew, I would have just died out in the cold then get into your car"

He glares up at me and I glare back.

"Who's following who? Your diver told me to help you because you were too cocky to ask yourself", I shot back again.

"I'm cocky? Wah! Are you crazy?", he asks while attempting to raise his head.

I push it back down.

"I'm not done yet pabo!"

"Pabo? You've actually lost it haven't you?" He asks in disbelief.

"You want me to rinse your mouth instead?", I asked while reaching for the shower handle.

"You wouldn't dare!" He shouts while guarding himself with his hands.

I laugh at his helplessness and proceed to rinse his hair gently.

"See how well that worked?" I asked sarcastically and he shot me a glare in return.

After what felt like an eternity, I helped Jimin back to his room so we could dry his hair.

He sat obediently on the stool, while I blow-dried his hair for him.

"I prepared some dinner for you downstairs, it's probably gone cold now though", I said in an attempt to break the ice.

He nodded without saying anything.

"I wasn't actually going to do it you know" I offered while scanning his face.

"You know...the the only person who's ever here is my driver and some maids", he says suddenly.

"What about your family?", I asked curiously.

He hesitates before answering.

"I don't have one anymore", he says.

I stop blow drying and scan his face again. Emotions less, maybe a little saddened.

"I'm sorry", I mumbled while continuing.

He shrugs, "I only remembered it because my mother used to nag me like you are right now"

I smiled a little to myself remember how my own mother used to do that too.

"Mothers are very special aren't they?" I asked quietly, not so much as a question but rather a fact.

I sat Jimin down for his dinner an hour later once i cleaned up a bit around the house.

"If it's not good, I can just throw it out and maybe order something for you instead", I offered while nervously watching him.

He took the first bite and then a second. Somehow I felt like he was smiling but maybe not.

"No need, it's fine", he says at last.

Unsure if he liked it or not, I proceeded to the living room to watch something.


	6. Part 6

(The next morning)

6:00 am my alarm goes off and I easily rise while stretching my arms. Usually, I won't get up until the 3rd try but last night was rough. I couldn't help thinking about all that happened. Finding out our CEO is that jerk, losing my job, and above all, going to his house. It was all a mess.

If I told anyone else about this, they'd probably think I was up to something which is why I've made it a point to avoid disclosing anything. Either way, I'm sure Jimin wouldn't want anyone to know about it.

I pull out my phone from under my pillow where it usually is and unlock it.

No text messages from my boss or any of my ex-colleagues but there is one number that's oddly unfamiliar to me.

**You have a new message from 647-234-889090 **(fake number please do not try calling).

I open up the chat and immediately I'm reminded of what today marked:

The first day I work for Park Jimin.

Yesterday after leaving his house, Jimin said he'll text me for the interview location. Not sure why I have to go through an interview if he's giving me the job anyway but whatever. I didn't expect him to have that much of a brain cell anyway.

After saving his name as the annoying jerk, I open up the chat.

**The annoying jerk: are you up yet? Here's the location: 576 Gangnam Blv. Don't be late!**

**Min Jung: keep your pants on, I'm up. Why is the location so far?**

**The annoying jerk: do you need a ride? I'll send a driver.**

I roll my eyes at this. Why is he acting like such a gentleman now? Why didn't he act like this when we first met? There's no doubt in my mind that he really is a jerk.

**Min Jung: no it's okay, I'll manage.**

**The annoying jerk: fine.**

I place my phone on my nightstand and get up to find my clothes. Something professional but not intimidating is what I'm going for so I pick out a black pencil skirt matched with a white collard T and a black blazer. My heals are 3 inches and my bag is a leather side bag. No over the top accessories, only a ring my mom gave me for my birthday.

After about 2 hours I check the time. 9:12 am.

Not bad, but I probably shouldn't delay any longer. The place is far and I have to be there by 10 am.

I hop into my car and text in the location on my GPS. By the looks of it, I might just make it by 9:49 am. I bet he's just trying to make my life difficult, it wouldn't surprise me in the least if he was.

As soon as I pulled up into a parking lot I noticed that there were hardly any people. It was a small little cafe, quite charming actually.

Once I entered I looked around trying to locate the annoying jerk and sure enough, found him sitting near the back bedside the windows.

"Hello Mr park", I said bowing my head slightly.

He stood and bowed in response while motioning me to take a seat.

"Did you have any trouble finding this place?", he asked smiling mischievously

I faked a smile back.

"No it was actually nice, I enjoyed it very much"

He smirked and looked away to hide his laughter.

"Shall I order something for us?", he asks signalling the waiter.

"I've never been here before", I stated while taking Look over the menu.

"I would recommend the Sunday special", he says.

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Is it some kind of disgusting drink you're trying to make me drink?"

"I would never do something so childish", he states firmly, though I could hear a hint of humour in his tone.

"And yet you'll cause a huge fuss in the middle of the road for a coat?", I asked remembering every detail of that day.

"That coat cost me-"

"Would you like to order sir?", the waiter interrupts.

Jimin rolls his eyes in annoyance but orders anyway

"Anyways, that coat was des-"

"Can we get on with the interview?", I interrupted getting far too impatient with his shit talk.

I watched as he forced a smile through gritted teeth.

"Fine", he says and pulls out a blue folder.

"This is the contract. You'll have to abide by all the rules and regulations without question. Perform efficiently and productively throughout the contracting period, and remember to always report to me before you leave", he summarizes.

"Okay fine, but you still haven't told me what my primary duty is", I say in annoyance.

He smiles playfully and leans in his chair.

"Take a look inside and tell me if you want to change anything"

I sigh heavily and flip open the folder to the first page:

**Contract form position: Assistant gofer **

**Duration of work hours: 5 months **

**Employer: Park Jimin**


End file.
